ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Quest (KOAK)
Plot Previously, on Knight of All Knights, George, Clifton, and James are soldiers in the Roman Army now. It’s been 5 Years since the battle at Camp Bellator ROMAE, and things have changed. The Empire is starting to break apart, and James knows that. He also knows that the emperor is his uncle, and he is secretly engaged to Erica. Erica revealed to James that she is pregnant and they choose names. As they fight, James told George about Erica, and George is fine. Meanwhile, a mysterious assassin killed a general, and then headed to La Empira, where General Will lives. James told George about Erica and the baby. George had a nightmare that foretold future events. James married Erica however the Man in the Shadows attacked and killed Erica. Now, James has been traumatized and George swears Revenge. Part 1: Old Memories Two Weeks before the previous episode…. “ I have returned to Camp Bellator ROMAE. “ The Man in the Shadows was standing in front of the ruins of Camp Bellator ROMAE, the same camp that George and friends went to 5 years earlier, the same camp that Tomas was killed in. A Storm was coming from the Mountains and heading to the ruins of the Camp. “ Wow…. Something bad must have happened to it. “ He walked into the camp, passing by the crumbling arch. He looked around, and saw swords and dead bodies. He looked at one person’s skeleton. On the Skelton, the person was wearing a band that said the name of that person. “ Cyrus…. Hmm. This is the work of something… not from this world. Maybe it was the creature… that saved me. He does have the power…. “ He moved over to his barrack, the same barrack that George used to live in. Suddenly, memories from the past started coming back to him. He remembered talking with Richard the III and General Will. He remembered practicing with them, and learning with General Regus. They were my friends… before they betrayed me. '' The Man in the Shadows went out of the camp, and thru the woods. Within the next hour, he marched on the path. He saw trees that stood like an earthly column for a temple. He also saw game and other animals. He crossed a river, and by the end, reached to a cave. It was the same cave that had the strange creature that had attacked George and friends years ago. He noticed a crater on the ground, with goo on it. “ What the… “ More memories entered his mind of passing the first test, wanting to control Rome, and when he killed one of the soldiers in training, one of Will’s friends. “ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!” yelled Will. ''Why won’t these memories leave me? “ Because …. You are these memories. “ The Man in the Shadows stopped moving , and looked at the cave. “ You… the creature who saved me. “ “ Should I call you , The Man in the Shadows? Or, should I refer to you as…. “ “ NO! DON’T refer to me as that. “ “ You have done well… maybe you should be my herald. “ “ I am my own person. I will do as I please. “ “ For now. But remember who gave you life. And Remember who can take it back. “ The Voice in his head, the monster’s voice disappeared, as the Man in the Shadows looked at his old home. Part 2: Prepare For A Quest “ NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ERICA! ERICA! NOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE, NOOOO….ERICA PLEASE, NOOOOO!!!!! “ James cried out as his house burned to the ground. James, Clifton and I stood outside of James’s House, which was on fire. The Man the Shadows had just killed Erica, and her unborn child. I was in shock, and had no idea about what to do. “ This…. is horrible. “ Clifton told me. “ I know. “ “ What are we going to do? “ I looked at James as he cried out in misery, and I thought to myself, This Man… this man just killed my Sister in-law and my unborn nephew or niece. I cannot allow him to escape Justice. '' “ We…. Are going to get revenge. We are going to hunt him down. “ 3 Days later…. James had gone sane once more, and we were getting our things together. However, we had agreed, that once we left, we would never return. We were going to get revenge, even if he had to die. I went to James, as we discussed where we thought the Man in the Shadows would attack next. “ He’s attacked Erica and he tried to kill us. He’s going after us and our family. That means… he most likely is going after our Mother. “ “ Mother…. We haven’t seen her for years. “ I replied. “ I have. “ I looked at him, and I got angry. “ HAVE YOU SEEN EVERYONE? ERICA, MOM, WHAT’S NEXT, A SECRET UNCLE? “ James looked at me, uncomfortably, and that’s when I knew. “ Are you kidding me? WE HAVE A SECRET UNCLE THAT YOU KNEW ABOUT? AND YOU DIDN’T TELL ME? WHERE IS HE? WHO IS HE? “ James looked at me, and then spoke the truth. “ His name is Patrick. He’s our father’s uncle and the emperor of Rome. George, I have been keeping secrets from you. I’m sorry for that, but I’ve been worried that you would be upset with me. Listen…. We’ll look for Mom first. Then, we’ll head for our uncle. “ “ James, we still have to go to Rome to get Supplies. “ “ Fine. We’ll make sure he’s safe, and warn him. “ Soon, we took the few supplies and put them our horses. I got on Vectis, James had got on praecox, and Clifton got on Frater. We took one last look at the ruins of the wedding, and then rode to Rome. '''One Day Later….' “ James… I’m a busy man, a busy emperor, I have many duties to fulfill. What is it?” Emperor Patrick asked. “ PATRICK, YOU ARE IN MORTAL DANGER! “ I shouted at him. He stopped looking at laws and maps, but then looked at me. “ Mortal Danger…. James. What is going on? “ “ Patrick, I think is going someone is going to try and kill you. There is this man, The Man in the Shadows. He just killed Erica. He almost killed me and George. He’s going after the family. We have to stop him, but I had to warn you first. “ “ James… I have guards, other soldiers and generals. Maybe General Will can come from his retirement and …. “ “Sir, he is dead. I truly believe the Man in the Shadows also killed him. “ Emperor Patrick looked at me, in shock. “ How?” The Doors were open, so it was a more public talk. A guard passed by. “ You, guard. Come here. “ my uncle said to him. The Guard went up to him and said, “ Sir. “ “ When did we find out about the death of General Will?” “ About 6 and a half weeks ago. “ He looked down to the table and the floor, trying to collect his thoughts. “ He…. Even though I never went to Camp Bellator ROMAE, it was after they left camp that we became friends. If this … Man in the Shadows can kill General Will…. He can kill anyone. James…. I’ll get more guards. “ “ He can hide in the shadows, and if you see fog, run. Even if Rome has to be emperorless for a while. Uncle, please. Stay outside , away from the buildings. Go…. Go to Camp Bellator ROMAE. Get supplies, like food and blankets. If you must, become one of the normal citizens. “ “ I’ll stay here. If I see fog, or a sign that he might be here, I’ll become a peasant so he can’t find me. “ “ Good. “ Suddenly, George came into the office. “ Hey…. Un…cle. “ Our uncle looked at me and asked, “ You told him?” “ Yeah. “ “ George….. I’m … sorry we didn’t tell you earlier… but I’m a busy man. I don’t have time for family . “ “ Yeah. “ I knew right then things had gotten awkward, so I motioned George to leave, sure that he had all the supplies. I left, but then I stopped in the hall. As George left, our uncle said, “ George…. Be sure to be careful. “ Part 3: Quest James and Clifton came with me out of Rome, and into the empire. We traveled into the forest, where James explained to me where he had seen Mom. “ I was in the market… a year ago. I was with Erica… when I saw her. Mom… a little older but looked the same. I went to her, and I said Hi. She knew it was me the moment she saw me. We went out of the city and had a little picnic. There, I told her about everything we had gone thru, and Uncle Patrick, and Erica. She couldn’t go to the wedding though. She has to work every day super hard to even get some food on the table. She’s paying her dues, suffering for all the people she made suffer. But, she gave me a map to where her home is. Its deep in the woods. “ We went on horseback with our supplies, traveling thru the mountains and the land of the Empire. It was so vast, as Hawks flew above, fish swam in the rivers near us, and game wandered in the woods. It took hours to reach the halfway mark. However, there was a river in front of us, 50 feet below. In front of us, on the ground level, was a wooden bridge. “ Oh man… “ Clifton started. “ Okay… lets send Vectis forward first. Then James and his horse. I’ll go… and then Clifton and his horse. “ I said. O We decided to go with that. I told Vectis to go forward with one word. “PROFICIO! “ Vectis went across the bridge, and nothing happened. He got to the other side with no accidents or injuries. Then James traveled on his horse across the bridge. “ Please… Please don’t let something happen to him. “ James was half way, when I decided …. “ You know… let’s just go. “ I followed James, and then Clifton and his horse, Frater followed. We were cautious, and James had almost reached the end when… “ Be careful sons of Richard… for when the sun goes down… you fall into … THE SHADOWS! “ I turned around, and saw him. “ You!” The Man in the Shadows ran towards them, and slashed Clifton’s horse. Frater cried out in pain, as the Man in the Shadows cut a piece of Rope that held the bag of supplies on Frater. The Supplies fell down, and Clifton’s horse panicked. The Animal went back, and fell off the bridge. “ NOOOOOO!” Clifton yelled. We out our swords out and I ran towards the Man in the Shadows. We clashed our swords and then there was sparks. “ George… you young fool. You will not be able to save the one you love. You see… everything Is going according to plan. “ “ And what is the next part of this plan?” “ That’s simple. Its destroying this bridge. “ He punched me in the face, and I fell down. I saw him cut the rope on the right, and suddenly, the bridge flipped to one side. I grapped on to dear life, and so did the Man in the Shadows. I looked at James, and saw his horse had gone to the other side. He was holding part of the bridge, and I held my sword in my right hand. “ YOU’RE MAD!” “ NO… I’m a genius. “ The Man in the Shadows’s sword attacked him, aiming for his head. The Two swords met each other, sparks forming from the force of the strike. The Two Men stand in one place, and then quickly strike for each other. Once again, the blades hit each other, and then George ducks down and points the sword at him. The Villian hits the sword. “Excellent form ... But how's your footwork?” The Man in the Shadows then went for George’s legs. But, George kicked the Man’s sword, knocking it out of his hand and to the river below. “ Arahhh! “ The Man screamed in Frustration. However, the Man in the Shadows started using his hands to move towards Clifton. He kicked Clifton in the face, and kicked him in the face. Clifton climed upwards, and while on the top of the bridge, which was once the left side, passed the Man in the Shadows and George. The Man went back to George and once more they started to duel again. George went for the sinster man’s arm, but he punched George in the face, stopping George’s moves. James had also gotten to the other side. There’s only one way to finish this….. “ Are you truly certain that you can defeat me? “ his foe asked. “ There’s only one way to defeat you. IT’S CALLED SUDDEN DEATH! “ I grabbed The Man in the Shadows and then cut the other rope. We fell down, falling to our dooms. Certain that I would die, I let go of the Man of the Shadows and closed my eyes. Luckily, I had my hands out and open. As I fell, I grabbed part of the canyon and stopped falling. I hung on it, and realized…. I might be able to survive. Suddenly, half the bridge came down, and I was just at the bottom. I grabbed onto what now was a ladder, and started climbing up. I looked back down, and saw the Man in the Shadows was still alive, as he had fallen on a ledge. Now he was starting to climb back up. “ Oh man….” Soon, I got up, and met the rest of the gang. “ George… I thought you had been… killed. “ James told me. “ Na… but we have to hurry. You know who is still alive. “ Clifton got on James’s horse, since his was dead. We started riding as fast as our horses would go. A few hours later, we settled down, made some food, and went to sleep. However, before I fell asleep, I thought I saw something move in the shadows. The Next Day… “ Nooo ….” I said, looking at the house. We had woke up, traveled thru the forest, passed a waterfall, and now we were our Mom’s house. There was blood on the door, and I knew what had happened. We left our horses outside, and slowly entered the house. As I pushed open the door, I smelled blood too. I saw a little table and a small a different couch. I moved onwards, to the kitchen and dining room area. What I saw was horrifying and something I will not forget. It was our mom. She was the same as she was 5 years ago save for a few wrinkles. Blond hair, some scars, and her hair was cut short. But unlike 5 years ago, go, she had a knife in her chest. She was bloody and dead. “ Nooo… not her. “ James said. The two of us started to tear up. Erica was dead, our father was dead, and so was our mother. We had almost no family left. “ ARGAHHH! WHY? WHYYYY!!!!??? “ I raged. Then, I lost control of myself. I blew up, raged at everything that had happened. I took my sword and started beating up things. Entering the kitchiten, I destroyed the plates and silverware. Then, I traveled across the house and started destroying things. Statues and paintings of the Gods, doors, and I punched the wall 17 times. “ WHYY? WHY ME? WHY?????” Calming down, I sat down. I then found a note stabbed by knife on the table. I took out the knife, and picked up the note. It was from the Man in the Shadows. ''To James and George, the sons of Richard the III, '' ''You really think that you can stop me just by following me? I am the Man in the Shadows. I knew after the wedding you would look for your mother. Luckily, I saw her after I left the wedding. So, I followed her, and you. Then, when we got here, I stabbed her. I am everything you fear. You cannot stop me. Do you believe that in conflict, that you will win? Do you have the idea that you are pure and you can stop me? '' ''Your quest is failing. Your motives are false. If you want to stop me , or at least attempt to, go to the place where the Soldier’s Tomb lies. I am heading there. Stop me if you can. But should you give up, place the knife that kept the note on the table in front of the house. '' ''I am your enemy and destroyer, '' ''The Man in the Shadows. '' ''P.S. Go to the place where HE died. '' I looked at the note, and started to realize what was going on. “ It’s a trap. “ James said. “ Yeah… and I think I know where he’s heading. I’ve heard about this place… but I never knew…. “ “ What?” Clifton replied. I looked at them, and James started to also connect the dots. “ George… are you thinking what I’m thinking?” “ James, the Man in the Shadows…. Is heading to the Accona Desert. He’s heading… to the site where our father died. “ TO BE CONTUINED IN EPISODE 6 OF SEASON 2 OF KNIGHT OF ALL KNIGHTS, “ TOMB “! KOAK WILL GO BACK IN TIME…. AND REVEAL THE ORIGINS OF RICHARD THE III! Characters Main Characters *George (Story Teller) *James (Story Teller) *Clifton *Emperor Patrick *George and James's Mom *Richard the III (Mentioned) *General Will (Mentioned) *General Regus (Flashback) *Cyrus (deceased) *Erica (mentioned) *Other soliders of Camp Bellator ROMAE *Others Villians *The Man in the Shadows *Monster's Voice Ads Since I don't have any Non-FK Franchise ads to do, I'll just adverise the upcoming special and conclusion to the first Generation of the FK Franchise. You've traveled with Diagon and how he became evil. You've learned about how a simple Roman Farmer became the greatest knight to ever live. You've watched as three boys fight againest an ancient enemy in the modern world. Now, it all Ends. COMING SOON.... 3 will unite... and stop a single foe. And if they lose, then more then just Earth will be destroyed. All of Time and Space will end. KNIGHTS Trivia *The Mom was suppose to die in the next episode, but Sci thought of other things *The Accona Desert is a real life place today. *The Man in the Shadows has connections with the strange beast that has been haunting George. *The Man in the Shadows once was friends with Will and Richard. *The Emprmor is revealed to be named Patrick. *Emperor Patrick is named after one of the Forever Kings in AF and UA. *The Next episode will take place before Origin, so Tomb takes place one minute after this episode. Category:Knight of All Knights Category:User:Sci100 Category:Episodes Category:Genre: Action/Adventure